<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Tonight by CharlotteM23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184938">The Story of Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteM23/pseuds/CharlotteM23'>CharlotteM23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteM23/pseuds/CharlotteM23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU story following the lives of the Hamilton family. Alexander, Eliza, Angelica, and Philip must learn how to move forward with their lives when their world is unexpectedly turned upside down...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Sooo, this is my first ever fanfic; yay! I'm super excited to try my chops at writing. Hamilton on Disney+ has kind of blown my mind and it's totally sent me back into my Hamilton obsession from like, three years ago so I'm really hyped to write this! :) Just a few quick notes…</p><p>This fanfic is probably going to end up being more headcanon (it's modern so it can't follow the original plot anyway!). I was really inspired by Phillipa Soo's performance as Eliza; she is so so amazing and I really wanted to see more of the Hamilton family dynamic before Philip died… Take a Break just isn't enough!</p><p>Since I'm a total novice to all of this, I would be eternally grateful if you guys could review… I will take all the constructive criticism I can get. Haha.. :)</p><p>This chapter is super short, I'm aware (all this stuff is longer than the actual writing... whoops!), but it's only the prologue. I will try to make the others much longer!</p><p>Anyways, enough of my rambling… Enjoy this (super short) chapter and please leave a review if you want; I'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool, autumn Sunday afternoon and Eliza Hamilton was in the highest spirits as of late that she could remember. Pleasant moments like these were few and far between these days, so she made sure to cherish each one.</p><p>The Hamilton family had decided to come to the park that afternoon, seeing as the weather couldn't be more perfect. The sun shone brightly, and the leaves, deepened into rich yellows and oranges, drifted to the ground in the slight breeze that blew. Above all, though, Eliza's heart was full to the brim seeing her family all together and happy. It might just be a fleeting moment of bliss in their stressful and painful lives, but that made it all the more special.</p><p>Eliza grinned, seeing her husband Alexander push their son, four-year-old Philip on the swings, hearing her boy's little giggle as his father pushed him higher and higher.</p><p>Sitting on a blanket in the grass, Eliza felt her daughter, ten-year-old Angelica rest her head on her shoulder. Her heart swelled. Angelica had been through so much in the past year, and her strength and beauty amazed Eliza every time she looked at her.</p><p>Entwining her fingers in her mother's, she stated "This has been the most wonderful afternoon, Mom, thank you". Grasping her daughter's hand tightly, she replied "It's been simply the best, Angie, sitting here with you. I love you so so much". "I love you more", Angelica quickly countered, and Eliza followed with a playful "Not possible!".</p><p>Her heart full of happiness and love, Eliza kissed the top of her daughter's shiny smooth head, wishing this moment could last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So I’m back with another chapter and I’m really excited to really be getting into this fic! </p>
<p>I’m hoping to try out a couple of flashback (sort of fluffy) chapters shortly, and while I have a couple of ideas, I’d really appreciate it if you guys had any prompts or ideas that you could drop in the comments! </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; and again, I really really appreciate any kind of feedback, positive or constructive so if possible, please leave any reviews, comments, or questions below; I would be very grateful! Thanks again, guys; enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Angelica has cancer. Leukemia. Her type is known as Acute Myeloid Leukemia. I'm so sorry". The doctor kept on talking, but Eliza was tuned out. She subconsciously felt her husband grip her hand tighter, but she was lost in her own thoughts. Unable to process, she began thinking back to Angie's first symptoms.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few weeks ago, she started feeling really tired, going to bed earlier and sleeping in later. Eliza and Alex wrote it off as nothing; she had just joined her school's swim team and had practice every day so they just assumed that was the culprit.</p>
<p>Then, a couple of days later, Eliza noticed a dark purple bruise on Angie's leg. "Angie, where'd you get that bruise from?" she inquired. Looking down at her leg, Angelica replied nonchalantly, "Oh, I don't know, I guess I bumped my leg or something", not giving it a second thought.</p>
<p>The next week, yet another symptom. Angelica ran a fever, and Eliza decided to take her to the pediatrician. After Eliza described Angie's symptoms to the doctor, she began to worry. He seemed concerned, though he was trying as hard as possible to cover it up.</p>
<p>"Alright, Angelica, we're just going to draw some blood and run a few tests on it; does that sound okay?". Little nine-year-old Angelica meekly nodded, obviously terrified. She had always been afraid of needles, her annual vaccines had always been a sense of anxiety.</p>
<p>Eliza, noticing her daughter's apprehension, took her small hand, assuring her it was going to be okay. "Angie, you've got this", she gently affirmed. "Just don't look at it, love", seeing Angelica's nervous eyes dart over to the needle that would soon be in her arm. "Focus on me; it will all be over soon".</p>
<p>Soon enough, the blood was drawn, and the doctor sent them over to the nearby hospital for more tests. By this point, Eliza knew something was wrong, but she couldn't let Angie see her worry, not yet. The doctors ordered a bone marrow aspiration for Angelica, and after the procedure, Eliza grabbed her phone, stepping out into the hallway to call Alexander.</p>
<p>"Hey; what's up?" Alexander asked, casually answering the phone, though quickly changing his inflection after he heard his wife's nervous tone. "At the hospital?" Alex questioned. "Ok, I'll be right there" he affirmed, grabbing his keys and rushing to his car.</p>
<p>When Alexander arrived, he saw his wife and daughter sitting in the waiting area, quickly and anxiously joining them. Before long, a doctor called Alexander and Eliza into his office. Both on edge, Angelica's parents sat down, and shortly, their worst fears were affirmed.</p>
<p>Their little girl had cancer. Leukemia. She would have to start her first round of chemo the next week. The treatment would make her hair fall out; she would become incredibly sick and weak, something almost incomprehensible to Eliza and Alex. Their daughter was so full of life; just yesterday she was running around with little Phillip, playing in the backyard.</p>
<p>The doctor was trying to remain optimistic, saying that Angelica would receive the best possible care, but that came along with frightening statistics; a five-year survival rate of 65 percent...</p>
<p>Eliza's breath caught in her throat, suddenly thinking of Angelica, sitting just outside. Eliza wanted to cry, break down, have her husband hold her tight. But she knew she couldn't do that, not yet. She had to be strong for her Angie.</p>
<p>She and Alex would take her home and somehow, someway tell her about the cancer, about everything. Angelica was perceptive and precocious, the spitting image of her father so Eliza knew that they couldn't sugarcoat anything.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and managing to thank the doctor, Alex and Eliza stood up and exited the office, gathering all their strength to face the next moments. Approaching their daughter, they tried to act as normal as possible, as if the doctor hadn't just said everything he did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ride home was quiet. Angelica knew not to ask what was wrong; by this point, she knew something obviously was. Her parents would probably tell her when they got home. Now wasn't the right time.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, the three finally arrived at home. Entering the house, Eliza walked over to the family room couch, beckoning Angelica to come sit with her. Enfolding herself in her mother's embrace, Angie prepared herself for whatever news was to come. Alexander sat down next to them, knowing that Angelica should hear this from her mother. Her nurturing manner would be key.</p>
<p>"Angie, you know how today the doctors gave you those tests, and then Daddy and I met with that doctor?" Eliza cautiously prefaced, knowing that there was no right way to tell this.</p>
<p>"Mommy, I know something's wrong with me. You can just tell me. I mean, you'll have to eventually, right? It's not going to make it any easier avoiding the truth."</p>
<p>Eliza's heart broke inside of her. Her little girl was wise beyond her years, and who knows how many more years she would get now?</p>
<p>Taking a slow grounding breath and trying to keep her voice steady, Eliza let the bomb drop.</p>
<p>"Angie, you have cancer. Leukemia. I know it sounds so scary, but the doctors have a plan. You're going to start treatment soon. Chemotherapy. It will make you feel really sick, but it will fight the cancer. Angie, if I know anyone who's a fighter, it's you, my love. And we; Daddy and me will be there for you every single step of the way".</p>
<p>Alexander, sitting next to them, stared at his wife and daughter with despair in his heart, desperately wondering how they were going to get through this.</p>
<p>Eliza held tight and fast to her daughter, stroking her hair, wishing, begging this new life away as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.</p>
<p>Angelica knew that there was bad news, that something was wrong. But this, cancer, none of it seemed real. Not knowing how to take in any of this newfound information, Angelica just held tight to her mother, never wanting to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I’m finally back with another chapter. I’ve been kind of struggling with a lack of inspiration and writer’s block as of late, so I’m afraid that this chapter is maybe not my best work...</p><p>I want to thank you guys for all the support! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments I’ve gotten, and I can’t wait to keep going with this fic! </p><p>This chapter is just some happy, mindless fluff, but I hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>Again, I really appreciate reviews! If you have any critiques or criticisms, or if you just want to tell me how you found the chapter, I’d love that! Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Four months earlier…</em>
</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Philip's small voice chirped from the backseat of the car.</p><p>"Almost, bud" Alex chuckled. They had been in the car for just about three hours, driving down to Cape Cod for their annual trip, and Alex could tell Philip was getting impatient.</p><p>Before long, though, they had arrived at their seaside cottage, quickly unpacking, much to the children's dismay, and getting ready to go down to the beach. It was their family tradition to spend their first evening by the ocean, swimming and having a picnic dinner.</p><p>While Angelica and Alexander made sandwiches in the kitchen, Eliza helped Philip put on his sunscreen. He squirmed irritably, eager to get to the beach. "Pip, the more you wiggle, the longer it's going to take" Eliza gently warned, Philip finally holding still.</p><p>Finally, after everyone was ready, they headed down to the water. With the rolling waves, crystal clear water, and beautiful blue sky, it felt like paradise. After laying their towels out on the sand, Angelica and Alexander went out in the ocean to bodysurf the waves while Eliza played with Philip as he splashed in the shallow water.</p><p>Before long, Philip was bored with wading in the tide. "Mommy, can we go in the deep water with Daddy and Angie?". "Sure, love" Eliza replied, scooping Philip up in her arms. As they made their way out into the ocean, waves hit at Eliza's waist, the cool water splashing up onto both of them. Making it to the calm past where the waves broke, they made their way over to Alexander and Angie.</p><p>As Philip grabbed for his father, Eliza passed him off to Alexander. He smiled, enamored with his son, with both of his children. Angelica, his oldest, was so sophisticated and mature, even at her young age. She has all of her mother in her, he thought. Her strength, gentle kindness, even the little twinkle in her eye. Philip, though, he was all Alex. From his wild mess of curls to his boisterous personality, he was quite the whirlwind, just like his father.</p><p>Suddenly, Alexander felt a wall of water hit him, taking him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Angie playfully splash him and Philip, an impish grin on her face. "Oh, you're just asking for it!" Alex laughed, splashing Angie with his free hand. Before long, Philip followed suit, making quite the effort with his small hands and laughing all the way. Even Eliza got in on the action and soon, they were all soaked.</p><p>By that time, the sun's beams had become less intense and it began to cool down. Coming in from the water, Eliza wrapped Philip in a towel so he wouldn't get too cold. Grabbing their picnic out of the cooler they brought, the family gathered around, Philip nestled in Alexander's lap and Angie by Eliza's side.</p><p>They talked and laughed, grateful for this time together. Alexander wasn't bogged down with work, and away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life, they could unwind and truly appreciate all the good in their lives.</p><p>After they had finished eating, they decided to go on a little stroll down the beach. Eliza and Angelica walked together, hand in hand, Alexander and Philip following just behind. The sun was beginning to set, painting the most beautiful, colorful horizon in the distance.</p><p>"Hey Angie, let's take a picture," Eliza said, pulling out her phone. Eliza made a calendar every year, with family pictures for each month, and she wanted to capture this perfect evening. Angie and Eliza took a selfie together, and another with Alex and Philip.</p><p>"Here, let me get one of you guys", said Angelica, taking the phone and snapping a picture of her parents, Alexander's arms wrapped around Eliza's waist.</p><p>"Pip, come on over here", Angie beckoned, her little brother running into her arms. Eliza got a shot of them, smiling ear to ear. They had such a special bond. Angie simply loved being a big sister and Pip looked up to her, in total admiration.</p><p>Soon, night began to fall and the Hamiltons headed back to their cottage. After tucking in Angie and Philip, Alexander and Eliza got ready for bed themselves, climbing under the covers, and after watching some TV, turning off the lights.</p><p>Soon, the cottage was dark and quiet. The family slept peacefully, without a worry in the world, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So, it’s taken me a lot longer than expected to write this chapter; I’ve been in a bit of a rut lately, lacking inspiration and self-esteem about this fic and my writing in general; kinda sucky...</p>
<p>Anyways, this chapter hasn’t really come along as planned; I’m actually dividing it into two parts. After writing this part, I realized it was getting pretty long in comparison to my other chapters, so I’m going to continue this plotline with a Part 2 that I’ll start writing ASAP! Unfortunately, I don’t know if you guys will find this chapter very compelling, it’s pretty much just a lead up to Part 2, so that is why I’m going to try to get the next part up very soon... </p>
<p>Before I sign off, THANK YOU guys for all of the support I’ve been receiving. Every review I’ve gotten has completely made my day; from critiques to compliments, I wholly appreciate them all! Thanks again and enjoy Part 1 of this chapter! :)</p>
<p>Xo, Charlotte</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present-day, a Sunday night.</em>
</p>
<p>Eliza glanced over at the clock, glowing dimly on the bedside table. It read 11:30 PM. Exhausted, she looked over at Angie in bed next to her, sleeping peacefully. She had had trouble falling asleep ever since her diagnosis two weeks ago, so Eliza had been staying with her each night until she could sleep.</p>
<p>Getting up from the bed, Eliza gently kissed her daughter on her forehead before leaving the room and silently shutting the door behind her. She walked down the dark hallway towards her and Alexander's room, peeking into Philip's room along the way. With his nightlight faintly illuminating the room, Eliza saw her son lying still, snuggled up under his duvet; it was now November and the nights had begun to feel cooler and cooler.</p>
<p>Closing his door, Eliza proceeded to her room, enveloped in darkness. She walked past her sleeping husband into the bathroom, quickly washing her face, brushing her teeth, and weaving her long dark hair into a single braid.</p>
<p>Then she made her way into the bedroom, climbing under the soft sheets of the bed, feeling Alex wrap his arms around her as she laid down. He mustered a groggy "G'night babe, I love you" and Eliza grinned, replying with an "I love you too". Placing her hand atop Alexander's, Eliza let her eyes fall shut, quickly drifting off to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, Eliza and Alexander awoke to the sound of their alarm clock. It was very early, the sun had yet to filter through the thin curtains. Eliza drowsily snoozed the alarm; she was anything but a morning person. On school mornings, Alexander usually would wake up Angie, then make breakfast and coffee, letting Eliza sleep in a few minutes more. But this morning, she knew she had to get up.</p>
<p>Alex, always wide awake in the morning, whispered an encouraging "Honey, it's time to get up" to his wife. Eliza knew she must, but it wasn't just the fatigue keeping her in bed.</p>
<p>Two weeks ago, their world was turned upside down, but life somehow managed to proceed as normal. Alexander still went to work, Angie still went to school, Philip to preschool. It was like a dark storm cloud looming over them; they knew the clouds would soon open up, pouring down harsh rain, but for now, it was just the thunder, warning of imminent demise.</p>
<p>Today though, was the start of Angie's first chemotherapy treatment, and Eliza knew that no one in their household wanted to take on today. But she knew they must, so she grudgingly swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting up and going into the bathroom.</p>
<p>While Alex pulled his long hair back into a tame ponytail at his sink, Eliza splashed cold water on her face to wake up at her own. After toweling her face off, she felt Alex's hands on her shoulders, his face coming around to kiss her on the cheek.</p>
<p>"I'll go and get Angie up, how about you start the coffee?" Eliza suggested, resting her hand on Alex's cheek.</p>
<p>"Of course" Alex responded, going in for another kiss, this time on the lips. They both knew this early morning affection was a front. The kisses and tenderness were both their ways of staying strong, pretending like their worlds weren't falling apart.</p>
<p>As Alexander headed downstairs, Eliza walked to Angie's room, opening her door and turning on the lights. Angie groaned, pulling the covers over her head, the light hurting her eyes. Walking over, Eliza sat on the edge of her bed, gently pulling the comforter down. "Come on Angie, it's time to get up. We can't be late, love" Eliza murmured, caressing Angie's hair.</p>
<p>Angie, sitting up, tiredly rubbed her eyes and then looked at her mother with fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm scared, Mom, really scared," Angie said in a small voice.</p>
<p>"I know, I know Angie" Eliza replied, tenderly embracing her daughter. "This is a scary time. But this is the first step towards getting you better, and you are so brave and strong Angie. You can do this, I know you can, my sweet girl".</p>
<p>Angie, a little more relieved from her mother's words, sat still in Eliza's arms for a few moments more before getting up from the bed.</p>
<p>"Angie, how about you make your bed and get dressed and then come on downstairs for some breakfast, ok?" asked Eliza, heading out the bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Got it" Angie affirmed, pulling the comforter tightly over her sheets. Before long, she was all ready, grabbing the duffel bag that she and Eliza packed just a few days earlier. She would have to spend three weeks in the hospital, the longest that she'd ever been away from home.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath from the doorway, Angie took a last look at her room before flipping the light switch and heading downstairs.</p>
<p>Going into the kitchen, Angie set her bag down and made her way over to the island where Alexander stood, sipping his coffee.</p>
<p>"Hey bug," greeted Alexander, using the affectionate nickname he had for his daughter. He slid a bowl of oatmeal towards her. Angie swirled the spoon around the bowl, obviously reluctant to eat.</p>
<p>"Come on Angie, you've got to get some food in you" Alex pleaded while pouring himself another cup of coffee.</p>
<p>"I'm too nervous; I've got butterflies in my stomach," Angie uttered quietly, staring down into the bowl.</p>
<p>"Oh bug, I know, and that's ok. But you've got to eat, so just eat half of it for me, please".</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, Angie got through her breakfast, and before long, Eliza entered the kitchen with her purse and keys in hand.</p>
<p>"Angie, we should get going. Do you have your bag?"</p>
<p>"Yup, right here" Angie responded, picking up the duffel.</p>
<p>Alexander, trying to hide the fear and sadness in his face, wrapped Angie into a tight hug, hearing her whisper a tiny "I love you" to him.</p>
<p>"I love you too, bug" Alex replied, letting her go from his embrace. "I have to take Philip to preschool this morning, but I'll meet you and Mom at the hospital later".</p>
<p>"Sounds good," said Angie, mustering up a half-hearted grin.</p>
<p>"Speak of the devil," Alexander chuckled, hearing little feet pitter-pattering down the stairs. Philip, always an early riser, rushed into the kitchen and seeing his family, toddled around, happily hugging each of them around the legs. Eliza picked him up, and he laid his head on her shoulder, inevitably still a little groggy.</p>
<p>"Pip, remember when Daddy and I told you that Angie is going to have to stay at the hospital for a little while?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Philip nodded in response.</p>
<p>"Well, Angie and I are about to leave now, so give your sister a big hug. You'll be able to visit her soon, but it will probably be a couple of days."</p>
<p>Letting Philip down, he grasped Angie tightly. She lifted him up, pressing a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Bye-bye Angie!" Philip happily babbled, grinning toothily at his sister as he hugged her.</p>
<p>"Bye-bye Pip. I'll see you soon, ok?" Angie replied, hugging her little brother back before setting him down.</p>
<p>Opening the door to the garage, Eliza and Angie got into the car, promptly driving off towards the hospital. At that moment, all of the family, except Pip, maybe, had fear and anxiety stricken in their hearts over what their future would hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading; I hope to have Part 2 up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! I realize it's been months since this story has been updated, and I regret to inform you that for the time being, I've simply lost inspiration. I'm not saying that this discontinued, I'm really hoping to come back and finish it sometime in the (hopefully near) future! Other fandoms and stories have just pulled me in the other direction over the past months. Also, school's really been limiting the time I can spend writing fics, sadly. So for now, I suppose it's goodbye; I'm hoping to get back to this story soon!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>